connect_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Copperhead
Copperhead was a master criminal and tinkerer. He was an evil version of Chuck Connex from an alternate timeline. Cobalt King hired Copperhead to kill Ai Akashi. He succeeded, while also killing Ai's sister, Nikushimi, who witnessed the murder. Copperhead was fatally shot by another Chuck Connex. History Life on Earth 3 In this reality, Chuck stayed loyal to Joshua Dough and Connect Productions, causing Chuck to become a member to Dough's Doomsday society. There, Chuck was trained to become the perfect killer, eventually eliminating many of the Initiative members like Spectra Helitoticity and the entire Helitocity Clan. Chuck became mentally unstable and deciced to enact his own plans separate from Dough. Eventually, Chuck stole the Myriad, granting a wish that would cause him to erase his reality in exchange for a new one. After his Earth was destroyed, Chuck was able to transfer himself into Earth One. Realizing that the Myriad was destroyed due to the overwhelming power it conjured, Chuck was in need of a new Myriad to destroy all possible realities in the multiverse and beyond. Life on Earth 1 Chuck went under the alias Copperhead and was recruited by this realty's Joshua Dough. After one of Dough's employee's named Ai Akashi, discovered confidential files that could potentially ruin Dough's plans, Copperhead was quick to accept the hit and killed Ai as well as her sister Nikushimi. After the group was disbanded, Copperhead kept a low profile. Confronting Chuck Connex Copperhead surprises Chuck from behind and reveals to him that he has uncover the existence of the multiverse. Copperhead reveals to Chuck that he is from a different world similar to Chuck's and that he is that universe's version of Chuck Connex. In his universe, Copperhead grew obsessed with the multiverse theory and began working on a way to access different parallel universes. Copperhead not only proved the multiverse's existence, but also the existence of fictional worlds within the multiverse. Using a mysterious device to access these worlds, Copperhead needed a sacrifice in order to satisfy the device. Because of this, the murders of both Ai and Nikushimi Akashi was inevitable for Copperhead's plan, explaining why Chuck had been accused of their deaths. Upon hearing this, Chuck grew furious that his whole YouTube career was destroyed all due to an elaborate scheme. Wanting to take vengeance on his evil counterpart, Copperhead quickly pulled out two Heliotic Blood canisters that he stole from a Chuck Connex from another universe, who was last seen in Episode Two. Copperhead threatened to use the canisters on Chuck, revealing to him that one small drop could easily combust, killing them both. But Chuck is soon saved by another Chuck Connex when Copperhead is fatally shot by the alternate Chuck. HIs body was retrieved by Sevo and was hidden away for good. Abilities * Multiversal Travel: Copperhead was able to travel across the multiverse and discover all sort of realities, even realities that shouldn't exist like worlds seen in works of fiction. * Master Assassin: Using his skills to kill his enemies, Copperhead has gotten away with many murders. * High Intellect: Unlike his other counterpart, Copperhead has a high intellect that allowed him to theorize the possibility of the multiverse. He has spent years trying to prove the theory as fact. Trivia * Copperhead's existence confirms that within the canon, the multiverse exist. * Copperhead is from Earth 3, where in his universe, the Akashi Sisters are still alive but Chuck stayed loyal to Dough, becoming the assassin Copperhead. Category:Villains Category:Canon Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Deceased